


Shreds

by visbs88



Category: RWBY
Genre: 15 Words Meme Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Babies, Crack, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: A few words for countless stories.Do you believe in destiny?[15 Words Meme Challenge]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take ten characters, number them randomly, and write no more than fifteen words to fill the prompts. I'm sorry some characters aren't in here, I had to cut them out reluctantly! Hope you like the ficlets :)

1\. Mercury Black

2\. Raven Branwen

3\. Roman Torchwick

4\. Qrow Branwen

5\. Blake Belladonna

6\. Pyrrha Nikos

7\. Taiyang Xiao Long

8\. Emerald Sustrai

9\. Yang Xiao Long

10\. Cinder Fall

 

First time: 4 & 6 – Qrow Branwen/Pyrrha Nikos.

Qrow sees her tears: he knows she's scared.

He holds her tight.

– You'll be okay.

 

 

Angst: 7 – Taiyang Xiao Long.

“ _I can't believe now you're gone, too. What am I supposed to do?_ ”.

Silence replied.

 

 

AU: 1 & 8 – Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai.

– _Slytherin!_

Emerald snorted, already seeing his obnoxious little smile from afar.

Same House, uh? Great.

 

 

Threesome: 3, 6, & 9 – Roman Torchwick/Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long.

Goldilocks, Untouchable Girl, some ropes, and loads of time.

That night ought to be...  _fun_ .

 

 

Hurt/Comfort: 5 & 10 – Blake Belladonna & Cinder Fall.

She was a stray kitten with sharp claws.

Cinder cured her. Then, she used her.

 

 

Crack fic: 1 – Mercury Black.

Everyone thought he was a punk, but he, once at home, always wore ballerina shoes.

 

 

Horror: 10 – Cinder Fall.

Fire, glass, blood and dust.

Ruby drowned before waking up breathless, still seeing her smile.

 

 

Baby!Fic: 5 & 9 – Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long.

– You sure? If he's part Faunus, he may...

– Be wonderful like you?

Yang convinced her.

 

 

Dark: 2 & 8 – Raven Branwen & Emerald Sustrai.

– You've made a big mistake, messing with my daughter's head. You'll pay.

And Emerald screamed.

 

 

Romance: 4 & 7 – Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long.

Among kisses, whiskey, sex and jokes, they wondered: why did people think they needed girls?

 

 

Death fic: 2 & 3 – Raven Branwen/Roman Torchwick.

Raven had warned him; he hadn't listened.

She felt that wasn't how it should've ended.

 

 


End file.
